Because I Wanted To
by demonchilde18
Summary: Harry and Draco are married. What happens when Draco is cheating on Harry and Harry finds out?


Disclaimer: None of it's mine. JK Rowling won't sell them to me, so nope.

A/N: The song "Unfaithful" is also not mine. It is sung by Rhianna. I'm just borrowing it and manipulating it to entertain me and whomever I might entertain along the way. Anything in **bold **is a flashback.

Read and review, please. It is most appreciated, and I always respond to each and every review I get.

A/N2: I know that most people do drabbles to get their muse going, and I probably will too eventually. I happen to love music, and I often hear a song that would make a great song-fic. So, more often than not, I'll be writing a song-fic to jump start my muse. I know that most of you are thinking that I have no muse, but I am actually trying to start a multi-chaptered story. However, I'm waiting for my muse to kick in, so you'll all have to deal with me for now. Thank you for reading.

Beta: Aisling. She rocks. End of story.

Title: Because I Wanted To

Summary: Draco and Harry are married. What happens when Draco is cheating on Harry and Harry finds out?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company _

A kiss here a touch stolen there. Draco felt the adrenaline rush through him. It was wrong, it was forbidden, and yet he reveled in it. The odd thought ran through his head that Harry would could come home at any moment and catch them, but he figured that if it hadn't happened by now, it probably wouldn't happen. He was quickly distracted from this train of thought as Blaise took his cock into his mouth.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that this guy is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

Harry couldn't help but sigh. He was a very lucky man. Now that he had defeated Lord Voldemort he was finally able to live his life. He had lost his friends in the battle, but he had gained something almost as good in return. He could now call the love of his life, Draco Malfoy, his husband. They had been married for a year now, and they were both very happy. A smile graced his lips as Harry sped up. He was going to surprise Draco. His husband expected him to be in the office till around 7 tonight: it was only around 5 now. Harry planned to take Draco out to eat. Draco was always asking for something like this, so Harry knew that he would be pleased.

_  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

Sweat poured down his back as he pounded into the willing body beneath his. Blaise could not keep in his moan as Draco mercilessly hit against his sweet spot. Draco was nearing his climax. Blaise could feel it building. A light smirk spread across Blaise's face. How he wanted to throw this into the precious Savior's face. The man may think that he was loved, but it took only one glance into the bedroom to dissuade anyone of that notion. After all, who was it that currently under the Man-Who-Lived-Again's dear husband? Blaise Zabini, that's who!

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

What would his love want? Harry may be taking him out to dinner, but Draco would probably also want flowers or chocolates or something like that.

"He is a Malfoy," Harry thought fondly. He made a quick stop into the floral store and found a few nice roses that he knew Draco would just love. Harry was about to buy them when he remembered. He remembered the incident very clearly:

**FLASHBACK **

**Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. Draco was standing next to the table fixing a bouquet of white roses. The vase that the flowers were resting in was beautiful. It was made of a clear glass and somehow had swirls of blue in it. Draco was rearranging the flowers again. Harry did not remember giving Draco the flowers OR the vase. Harry walked up behind Draco and asked, "Hey, love, where'd you get the flowers and the vase." **

**"A friend," came the answer. Harry had shrugged it off. **

**FLASHBACK **

Harry couldn't help think about that briefly. As Draco's husband, he was planning on buying white roses, because white roses were considered very romantic. What were the chances that a friend would give them? Maybe Draco had a lover that he was hiding from Harry. That couldn't be it! They had been married for a year. Draco wouldn't be cheating on him! Harry frowned, all of a sudden he wasn't too sure.

_  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
_

Both men cried out as their release practically exploded from them. They then collapsed: Blaise unto the bed, and Draco on top of Blaise. Both men were breathing hard. Draco felt exhausted. Though if he were honest, Harry was a better fuck. But Harry wasn't always home to cater to Draco's needs. So Draco had taken things into his own hands. Blaise started to stir. "Ready to start again?"

"You bet," Blaise answered. Draco began kissing his way down Blaise's neck. Suckling here and giving a love bite there, Draco marked Blaise. Now that he thought of it, it was almost the exact same way that he had marked Harry earlier this week. Of course, Harry wasn't the one currently begging for more, so Draco's mind turned back to the situation at hand

_  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

Harry had finally decided to purchase the roses. Flowers firmly in hand, he headed home. Walking with a bounce in his step and whistling some random Muggle song, Harry was very excited. Draco and he would just be able to spend the evening together. Reservations had even been made at the restaurant Draco had been hinting at for what seemed like forever to Harry. Finally home, Harry snuck into the house. He would surprise Draco. He almost giggled, but quickly quieted himself. He searched the whole downstairs for his husband but he couldn't find him anywhere. He then searched the upstairs. Finally the only room he hadn't looked in the bedroom. Quietly, he walked over to the bedroom.

Harry burst into the room, and then froze in his tracks. _  
_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

Draco continued traveling down Blaise's body. Both were soon lost in the feelings that were coursing through their bodies. Blaise pulled at the binds tying his hands to the headboard. A moan was pulled from him as Draco decided that he had had enough and began to pound into him. Gods, it felt so good. It always did. Of course, it always felt better knowing that they could be caught at any time. Both men sped up as they felt their control slipping away. Just as they were both climaxing, the door was almost flung off its hinges.

_  
Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore _

Harry stood in the doorway taking in the scene in front of him. His husband of only one year was buried in said husband's best friend. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes. The flowers fell from his now limp hands without anyone noticing. "See something you don't like, Potter?" Harry visibly started at the question. His head snapped to Blaise, who had asked the question.

"That's my husband," he said dumbly.

"And yet I seem to be the one underneath him," Blaise replied with his smirk firmly in place.

"Why?" Harry practically breathed out.

"Why?" Draco repeated. "Because I wanted to."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _


End file.
